Kaioh
Summary Kaioh is the First Rashō (羅将 lit. supreme leader) that rules over the Land of Asura. He is sometimes referred as the Creator of the New Century (新世紀創造主 Shin Seiki Sōzōshu) or the Demon Kaioh (魔神カイオウ Majin Kaiō). At first, his face is concealed in an iron helmet, but later he removes it to reveal his striking resemblance to Raoh, albeit with a reverted "y"-shaped scar which covers his face. Kaioh is in fact the long-lost older brother of Raoh and Toki, who remained in Asura while his two brothers left the country with Kenshiro. He wears a special armor that keeps his demonic aura focused. He hates the Hokuto Sōke ruling line and all it stands for, due to the fact that he was forced by Jūkei to lose his sparring matches with Hyoh as a child to encourage him, despite the fact that Kaiō was a more gifted fighter. Kaioh began losing his humanity when his mother sacrificed her life to save a baby Kenshiro from a burning building. Because of the immense pain of his mother's death, Kaioh vowed to never feel emotions again. To accomplish this goal, Kaioh began cutting or stabbing himself whenever he felt sadness as a form of negative reinforcement. Due to this, Kaioh ended up with countless scars all over his body as an adult. Kaioh is the last and most powerful major antagonist in the manga and Kenshiro's final opponent in the TV series. After his defeat to Kenshiro, Kaioh reconciles with the dying Hyoh, and buries himself in a flux of lava, creating a statue of him holding Hyoh in his arms. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C Name: Kaioh, the First Rasho, Creator of the New Century, Demon Kaioh Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no ken) Age: Unknown (Older than Raoh and Toki) Gender: Male Classification: Human, First General of Ashura, Hokuto Ryu Ken user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, is a Master in the art of Hokuto Ryu Ken that allows him to bypass conventional durability by touching the vital points (veins, organs) of the opponent to make them explode from the inside, ki manipulation, various ki techniques, possess Matoki aura that can absorb a fighters ki and weaken them overtime, can levitate a person in mid-air (either through Anryu Tenha or via his matoki), resistance to fire and lava (his dead body was unaffected in the slightest after it was covered in lava. his resistance to fire should be equal to his brother Raoh), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Memory Manipulation (Hokuto Ryuuken has pressure points and techniques that can alter or erase the memories of victims), Battle Precognition (Is the Successor of Hokuto Ryūken) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+ (Is greater than Han and Hyoh, the latter of whom was able to create a thunderstorm with just his ki alone; fought against Kenshiro at his strongest and after he unlocked his seals; is equal to his younger brother Raoh) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to fight on equal footing with a serious Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Equal to Raoh) Striking Strength: At least Class TJ+ '(traded blows with Kenshiro and is equal to Raoh) 'Durability: At least Large Town level+ (Took hits from Kenshiro at his strongest) Stamina: Extremely High. Can fight for long periods of time with Kenshiro in an incredibly harsh, volcanic area. Has had his legs, arms, and muscles torn and crushed, and continues to fight and recovers all of it. Should be on Par with Kens. Range: Extended melee human range, several meters with certain ranged ki techniques Standard Equipment: *'Shura Armor:' A special set of armor Kaioh wears. It's not used for protection but rather acts as an inhibitor, to hold back as much of his demonic energy as he can (there's so much that it sometimes begins to crack his armour under the pressure of his energy.). Somewhat allows him more efficient control of his Matoki. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Matōki no Aura' (魔闘気のオーラ, Demonic Fighting Spirit Aura): Matōki is a special type of ki energy used by practitioners of Hokuto Ryūken and Hokuto Sonka Ken. It grants the user inhuman powers at the cost of consuming their soul, turning them into a 'demon' (魔神, Majin). Kaioh wears a special suit of armor which allows him to focus and hold back his evil aura. He used this negative energy to initially counteract Musō Tensei during his first fight with Kenshiro. '-Hokuto Ryū Ken' (北斗琉拳, Big Dipper Lapis Lazuli Fist), also known as Hokuto Ryūka Ken (北斗劉家拳, Big Dipper Liu Family Fist) is a 1800 year old martial art from the Land of Asura. Its founder was Ryūō of the ancient Hokuto Sōke ruling line. This martial art makes use of the opponents 1109 Keiraku Hakō pressure points, in contrast of the 708 Keiraku Hiko pressure points of Hokuto Shin Ken. This martial art is known as an evil martial art; its use of Matōki aura can drive the practitioner insane with evil, turning them into a Majin (魔神, God of Black Magic). The ultimate Hokuto Ryuken technique is Anryū Tenha which levitates a person in the air and completely disorients them. * Demonic Ground Shattering Wave '''(Ma Shin Goretsu Ha): Kaioh performs a series of three powerful swings, accompanied by bursts of his Demonic Mighty Aura. * '''Fatal Grip of Rahu (Ragou Bouwan Satsu): Kaioh charges forward, arms outstretched and charged with dark energy. After plowing through his enemies, he leaps into the air and fires a large energy sphere below himself. * Incineration of Ignorance (Mumyo Kaijin Satsu): Kaioh seizes an opponent by the head and lifts them off the ground. Holding his wrist with his free hand, he discharges his Demonic Mighty Aura into his foe, creating three large bursts of energy around them. After the third burst, Kaioh throws his opponent behind him. * Demonic Lava Flow (Toma Shichi Jinen): With a gesture of his right hand, Kaioh manifests a large field of fiery dark power in front of him, inflicting devastating damage to everyone within the field. * Anma Makakyoku Ha (Dark Demon Great Zenith Destruction): An attack where Kaioh uses his Matoki to attack his foe with. First used against Kenshiro during their first fight. * Maki Ryudan: Kaioh forms the stars of Hokuto near him and shoots a blast of Demonic Aura at enemies. * Anryu Hiha (Dark Sparkling Stone Falling Destruction): Kaioh shoots a long ranged blast of demonic aura at his foes. * Anryu En Satsujin (Dark Sparkling Stone Fire Killing Position): Levitates people into the air and destroys them. In Hokuto Musou 2, Kaioh shields himself then blasts Demonic Aura in all directions around him. * Mukokyū Tōhō (Breathless Combat): A technique used by Kaioh, a technique that allows him to fight in environments without oxygen. * Anryū Shūgeki Ha (Dark Style Raid Destruction): Unleashes his matoki at full force on his foes. * Anryū Tenha (Dark Sparkling Stone Heaven Destruction): The ultimate technique of Hokuto Ryuken. It projects an a weightless space around a large amount of area from the users ki and the target is levitated and spinning in mid-air and completely disorientates them of where they are making them vulnerable for further attacks, all while it devours their toki and drains them of their energy. It was even able to initially counter Muso Tensei, as Kaioh used this to be able to find Kenshiro even while the latter was in that state (which may also allow Kaioh, and likely any user of this technique, to affect intangible characters like Ken in his Muso Tensei state). However after Kenshiro learned Hokuto Soke no Ken and perfected Muso Tensei, this no longer works. '-Hokuto Sōke no Ken' (北斗宗家の拳, North Dipper Head Family Fist, North Dipper Originator Fist): The original martial art of the Hokuto Sōke line. *'Tōki Ransō' (闘気乱層, Battle Spirit Wild Layer): A technique that creates the shape of the Big Dipper and neutralizes Enemy energy attacks. *'Jōma Kōshō' (擾摩光掌, Agitated Scouring Light Palm): An incredibly fast glowing-arm piercing slash. *'Manjū Maōn Ken' (万手魔音拳, Ten-Thousand Hand Demon Sound Fist): A series of 10,000 rapid hand-thrusts. *'Seimyō Danretsu' (凄妙弾列, Horribly-Unusual Bullet Train): A psycho crusher like spinning rapid-hand attack that strikes all the pressure points and ends with a kick. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Berserkers Category:Brawlers Category:Illusionists Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7